Nothing Left
by OwlGirl98
Summary: When Haruhi's Dad loses their House and money, what will happen? How will Haruhi Cope? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE GUYS!**

**How are we? Good? COOL! Hope you enjoy the new story! Please review, tell me what you think!**

**PS. I don't own OHSHC.**

**ENJOY!**

Haruhi Fujioka was strolling along the street near her apartment. She was dressed in a long pink, frilly dress that her farther had laid out for her the day before. The dress had a white sash that hung around her waist and tied at the side. She dreaded going home, knowing that her farther would be there to fawn over her pretty dress. Haruhi had no idea that a bigger surprise was waiting for her back at her apartment.

Her footsteps rang across the silent street as her boots clacked against the cement. Clack…clack…clack. Haruhi stopped outside her apartment and sighed. Here we go. She unlocked and opened the door, only to have her farther throw himself at her.

"Haruhi! Daddy's sorry, I didn't mean to!" he cried, with tears running down his face and dropping onto the wooden floor. "It was an accident!"

Haruhi blinked. She was majorly confused, and had no idea what was going on.

"Dad," she started slowly "what are you sorry for?"

Ranka took a breath and whispered something inaudible. Haruhi cocked her head to the side and asked her dad to repeat himself.

"I… I spent all our money today at the bar…"

Haruhi blinked before yelling "WHAT!? What do you mean you spent all our money? You mean all we have left now is this house?"

Ranka looked ashamed, and he whispered "no Haruhi, I lost that as well, we have to be out of the house by tonight."

Haruhi was gaping like a fish. _No way! There is no way that we could have no money left, where will we live? How will we afford to eat?_ Haruhi Shut her mouth and calmed herself before asking the question that was the most important of all.

"What are you going to do about it, Dad?"

Ranka stared straight into his daughter's eyes. "Haruhi, I'm sorry, with the last money I had left, I bought a plane ticket to Tokyo. I only had enough for one, I'm sorry. You are going to have to stay here."

He stood up and grabbed a bag that stood behind the door. "goodbye Haruhi, I might come back in the coming years when I have sorted out my life. I will see you then."

He walked around Haruhi, giving her one more apologetic look before he walked out the door. _That bastard, he loses all our money, and then leaves me here by myself. There is no way I can ever come back from this. _She was glad that she was on a scholarship at Ouran, so that she had a proper schooling still, but lunch was a different matter. She had some notes in her wallet that could be used for lunch, while she got back on her feet. She was going to have to fast for breakfast and dinner though. **(AN. My friend only ever eats dinner and a Breaka for lunch, which I think is a little unhealthy, but oh well)** And where would she stay? Apparently he lost the apartment too, so he was going to have to find a place to stay.

Haruhi Sighed and she packed a small bag with the few Necessary belongings that she owned such as several changes of clothes, her school uniform as well as a hairbrush and such like that. She also put in some special belongings that had belonged to her Dad; maybe she could get some money for them. Haruhi had never felt so cheated, even upset before in her life. Even when she was given the debt by the host club, she had pulled through, but this wall bad on a whole new level.

"Thanks Dad," She whispered before turning around and walking out of the house for good.

She didn't know if she would be able to come back here anytime soon. She had left the door unlocked and placed the keys on the table in the dining room, with a note saying that the next Residents could keep anything they wanted that was still in the house. Even though Haruhi may be sad, that didn't mean that another couple may be able to be happy.

She began walking down the street and looking for any places that she might be able to sleep for the night. She finally found a warm alleyway that seemed to be good enough for now; she was just going to hope that some creepy person didn't stab her while she slept at night. As night came she closed her eyes and hoped that from here on in, things were going to get better.

**So there you have it! Hope you liked it XD. Please review, tell me what I can do better, shun me, tell me I'm awesome, I don't mind! I will be updating once a week, see ya next time!**

**-OwlGirl98**


	2. Chapter 2

**jnSECOND CHAPTER GUYS! A Big shout out to PheonixAngleDevil, who is the first to read each chapter, helping me with the Core ideas that Form this Story. Thanks for your Help in this Chapter! Hope you all enjoy the Story!**

**(Haruhi Pov)**

Haruhi was never one to wake up happy in the morning, and always felt awful. Waking up in an alleyway, with the light just peering through the gap in the two buildings that she has slept between. Haruhi yawned and frowned, she was going to have to get up and face the day. Face life. Face school. Face the Host Club.

She groaned and slapped a hand to her face, wiping her eyes of any evidence of sleep and stood up. Haruhi slowly reached into her bag and pulled out her School uniform. It was horribly crinkled. She sighed as she pulled in on, trying her best to smooth out all of the creases that had shown up on her blazer.

Haruhi stashed her bag behind a sheet of metal that was leaning up against the wall on the left side of the alleyway and started her walk to school.

**(Time skip to school)**

When Haruhi was making her way into Ouran Academy and was feeling extremely self-conscious, as she was the only student, in possibly the whole school, that was sporting a wrinkled uniform. She drew herself attention as she was walking up the velvety red stairs that led to her class, people whispered among themselves, speaking secretively behind their hands. Haruhi looked down, ashamed what the host club would think of this new revelation; they would surely look down on her.

As she walked into the classroom with her head down the twins looked up.

"Good morning Haruhi!" they said in Unison

"Morning…" she muttered back, not really in the mood for anything those shifty twins could throw at her.

"Uhhh… Haruhi, are you alright? You seem kind of down…" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi's head snapped up "n-no, I'm fine thanks, just fine." She tried to manage a smile but it was difficult considering the terrible night's sleep she had gotten last night, plus, on top of that, she had no money, no house and no family to support her. The twins didn't look too convinced but they let it go, never the less. As class finished she felt relieved, but she knew what was coming next, the Host Club.

Haruhi was making her way down the hall, to the abandoned Music room, where the host club would usually have its meetings. She sighed and pushed the door open and made her way into the room, only to have Tamaki throw himself at her.

"Haruhi! Are you alright? Hikaru and Koaru said that you weren't yourself in class today?"

Haruhi blinked and replied that she was fine, and that everyone was just overreacting.

"I tried to call your farther, Haruhi," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand. "He informed me of your position and I want to know why you didn't say something. Plus on top of that, he told me to tell you that he will send you money when he can, which considering he is starting his life again, will be in several months."

Honey looked up at Haruhi with wide eyes "what position? What's going on, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi took a step back. She did not want to be a burden on any of the Host Club members. The twins Appeared behind her and questioned

"Yeah, we wanna know what is going on with you!"

Haruhi looked at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. "No, just leave me alone you guys. I'll be fine."

With that she walked out of the room, the halls and corridors seemed to echo every single sound as she walked down the silent halls. She then broke into a run. All she wanted right now was to go home and sleep the day away, not having to worry about anything that had happened that day. But that would never happen; she didn't have a bed to sleep in. On top of that, she had to study so that she could keep her scholarship here at Ouran.

As she ran out of the school and down the alleyway that she had slept in the night before she collapsed from exhaustion. She was hungry and thirsty. Haruhi knew that she had money in her bad, so she reached down beside the sheet of metal she had hid her bag behind last night.

_No. _

This.

Cant.

Be.

Happening.

The bag was gone.

Her money was gone. All of her clothes and belongings…

Gone.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, please Review! See you next week! XD **

**Also guys, I would recommend that you read this awesome fanfic - **Spring Day, Autumn Night **by ** .MoN**, Its great! And Thanks to the people who Bother to read my AN's that's very kind of you! XD**

**OwlGirl99**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! YAY! So yeah, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't own OHSHC by the way, even though it would be cool if I did. XD**

This was depressing. Haruhi didn't think that she had ever felt so uneasy before. Without any food or money, she would surely starve on the streets. Her life was spiralling into darkness, and she had no-one to pull her out of this nightmare. Tears silently rolled like thunder down her cheeks, and as she pulled her knees to her chest, she felt alone in the world.

**Back at the host club**

"Men, we are on a mission," Tamaki Yelled "this mission is from this moment on called – Mission, Cheer up Haruhi!"

The twins snapped to attention, Honey looked up from eating his cake and smiled his cute smile and Kyoya just kept writing in his diary. Takashi stood there motionless as ever. He knew that there was something up with Haruhi, as she had been acting very strangely lately.

"Maybe we should visit Haru-chan; I think that would cheer her up!" Honey cried. "If I was sad, I'd want my friends to come and stay with me."

Tamaki's eyes shined "good idea soldier! That is what we will do, we will visit Haruhi and make sure that she is ok, I don't want my daughter feeling sad!"

So that was what they did. The entire host club (hold the girls) jumped in a limo and began to drive to the small apartment that their beloved friend lived in. they drove for several minutes, the clouds racing by the windows of the vehicle. As they host club arrived at the door of the living quarters Honey attacked the door, making it slam open and crash against the wall.

"Haru-chan! We're here to make you feel better!"

A girl with bright red hair appears in the doorway with a baseball bat in hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NEW APPARTMENT? GET OUT!"

Honey looked surprised but slowly backed away from the door. "I don't think that's Haru-chan…"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and spoke in a calm slow voice.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about a Miss Haruhi Fujioka? She was living here, and I don't remember her telling us that she was moving."

The girl looked up at Kyoya nodded slowly

"I do remember the real estate agent saying something about the previous owner of this apartment. He said that the guy who lived here before gambled the apartment away, and so he left the country. I think that he left his daughter here, which is sad, since right now she is probably starving on the streets. Anyway, do you mind getting out of my house?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped and he started squealing about how 'his daughter was going to die' while Kyoya made a call on his cell. Takashi had the same blank look on his face as he always did, but the whole host club could see that he was truly worried.

"We have to find Haru-chan!" Honey cried with tears pouring down his face

Tamaki stopped his squealing and agreed with Honey "Let's find my Daughter"

**BACK WITH HARUHI**

Haruhi was stumbling through the streets, grabbing on to the surrounding buildings to keep herself upright. She had not had a bite to eat since the day she had been kicked out of the house by the agents. Haruhi was usually a very positive girl, but now she had no doubt that she was not going to be able to keep living like this. She made it to the street and collapsed onto the ground, and called out to the people that were walking by.

"Help!" She rasped, her throat being dry after not drinking for a long time.

Her vision began to get blurry and she felt dizzy… this was it. Just when she was about to faint she heard a voice call out to her, but it was too late.

**The ending was really bad, sorry!**

**I'm going to try and continue after a while, but I had completed half of this story, like, 2 months ago, and only just finished it today. Sorry, but please the support is really great, and I think what kept me going was the follows by **_gibbyreader_**, **_emijade_**, **_kkfyfe47_**.**

**Thanks guys!**

**OwlGrl98**


	4. Authors Note - Sorry!

**Hey Guys!**

Thanks for all the support for this story, but I am really stuck with the story and I haven't been able to find time to write because the Exams and stuff are just weeks away, so I am trying to study hard!

If you have any ideas that could make this story awesome, I won't turn away some helpful ideas!

But thanks for all the people who reviewed such as…

sapphireanguill

Hita-Chan

gibbyreader

damn-all-potatoes

Hatsune Miku321

Serasvati

Thanks again to these guys and everyone else who has put this story in their favourites, or has followed it!

Sorry about the inconvenience but I will try to write again soon!

Btw, thanks again to the people who take the time to read my boring Authors notes, makes we feel like I'm not just writing these things for no reason! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4 ( i got inspiration!)

Chapter 4

**Thanks to my good friend Kafa, who requested ROMANCE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! And I am sorry the pairing is different, I will try to make this story extra fluffy for you! Luv ya Kafa xD**

**So here it is! Chapter 4! GET EXITED!**

**And once again I do not own Ouran, because that would be a disaster ( I wouldn't trust myself with something as awesome as Ouran)**

**Enjoy xD!**

It was all so dark. All Haruhi could see was an intimidating wall of darkness that made her feel uncomfortable. But the sound was what the scariest. Silence. There was no sound, not even the sound of her breathing. Then slowly, she heard a small sound, it was faint, but she had no doubt that it was there.

It was a small beeping sound.

Then slowly the sound got louder, and she heard the beeps speed up. Then finally she gasped out loud and the wall of darkness finally was unveiled. She sat up an saw a small nurse in a small pink dress that was extremely frilly, and could hardly accompany her large assets. She was in the hospital…

The nurse's eyes widened and she scurried out of the room. And as soon as she had left Haruhi felt a wave of nausea roll over her.

Haruhi sighed and sat back on the bed. There were several tubes and iv lines that were sticking out of her arms. Haruhi stared at them, they hardly seemed to be doing her any good, and the thought of being jabbed with these lines made her feel a little queasy. She went to pull the line out of her body but was stopped when she heard a voice at the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Haruhi looked up and saw the infamous Shadow King leaning on the door, writing in his ever present notebook.

"Why not? They don't seem to be doing anything, except creeping me out."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and stared intimidatingly at Haruhi

"I will have you know that you hadn't eaten in several days, those things that are creeping you out are putting nutrients that you lost back into your body, and without them you would be feeling a whole lot worse right now. By the way, you made the host club very worried, so much so that Honey decided that it was necessary to drown his sorrows in cake. It cost the host club 17 thousand yen, and that money will be transferred onto your debt, since you were the one that made him upset."

Haruhi face palmed, even when she was in hospital, she was being taxed by Kyoya. He really was heartless.

Haruhi tried to sit up

"I am feeling fine; I think I am just going to go home now, I won't cause you any more trouble."

But as soon as she stood up off of the bed and tried to take a small step she collapsed, but was swiftly caught by Kyoya, who secretly knew that it was going to happen.

Kyoya gently lifted her back onto the bed and tucked her in again.

"I think you are better off staying here overnight, just to make sure that you don't get into any trouble. And by the way, the host club know of your little 'homeless' predicament."

Haruhi's face dropped

"Oh…ok. I don't really know what I'm going to do, I don't have a house, and the rest of my belongings were stolen… so I am not exactly doing very well, I guess."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi; his eyes almost looked as if they were looking straight into her soul. Finally he looked away, picked up his cell phone and stepped out of the room. Haruhi just sat there, staring at the ceiling, contemplating the creation of the world, when Kyoya entered the room again.

"you will be discharged tomorrow, Haruhi, so it would be best if you get some sleep before you leave."

"But-"

"Sleep." Kyoya replied with determination, "I will be here when you wake up…"

In a final act that left Haruhi's mind reeling, Kyoya stepped towards Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead.

Haruhi's face turned beat red and rolled around on the bed so that she was facing the wall. When she was no longer facing Kyoya…

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I am back again! And I have had a lot of inspiration lately so here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks you to those lovely people who reviewed and liked my story!**

**And again, I do not own Ouran. xD**

Haruhi

Kyoya had kept his word.

When Haruhi woke, he was stretched out in the small chair that was beside the bed. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and that was one reason that Haruhi did not want to wake him up. The other reason was that Haruhi had heard some stories about how Kyoya was in the foulest of moods when he woke up.

Haruhi decided that she would get up by herself, since she didn't want to have to wake up Kyoya.

As she was standing she grabbed hold of the pole that fed the fluids in the bags into her body. She took small steps and made her way over to the window, the pole making small scraping sounds as it was dragged across the ground.

As Haruhi looked out the window, she could see huge mountains in the distance, and in front of those mountains sat several rows of large mansions.

_Damn these rich people… _

Haruhi turned around to walk to the door, but as she was taking a step… she tripped on the cords and fell

Time seemed to slow down as she shoved her hands out to catch her fall. Her hands hit the ground and they suddenly felt like they were on fire. Haruhi shouted out in pain, the cords that were protruding out of her arms were yanked out mercilessly, and she curled herself into a ball, cradling her injured hand.

Kyoya took that opportunity to wake, and he looked murderous. He stood up, a dark aura lingering around him.

He looked down at Haruhi, his expression still hard. She pulled herself closer, making her body seem smaller, but as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, she jarred her hand, making her cry out in pain.

Kyoya's expression went from being downright scary to concern.

He walked up to Haruhi and took her injured hand from her

"It's sprained; you shouldn't have tried to get up by yourself, that was reckless."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, I didn't want to wake you up."

His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was trying to concentrate. Kyoya turned and grabbed a roll of bandages from the cupboard that sat beside the bed. He then carefully wrapped up Haruhi's hand, making sure that he didn't cause her any pain.

"you will be able to return to school next week, you just need to be carefull. You will also need to get something to eat."

Haruhi looked down at her hands

"I… I don't have any money to buy anything to eat."

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I realised this, and that is why you are going to come and live with me."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Nice and short, but to the point!**

**Hope you liked it and stuff!  
**

**-OwlGirl98**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey Guys**

**Im bak again! And that's not how you spell 'back' but that's ok cause im cool!**

**OMG AND TODD HABERKORN IS COMING TO SUPANOVA (The voice actor that does Hikaru's Voice) AND I AM EXITED AND IM GONNA GO AND YEAH!**

**EXITING!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**And once again, I don't own Ouran!**

The only sound that escaped Haruhi's lips when she arrived at Kyoya's 'house' was a strangled gasp that sounded kind of like a Yak. It technically couldn't be called a house, the better word for it would be perhaps mansion, or castle.

"Damn these rich people…" she muttered with that omg anime face: T_T

They were walking up to the house when a maid jumped out of the bushes. (cause that's totally where maids are stationed these days xD)

"Good morning young master"

Haruhi shrieked and grabbed on to Kyoya's long slender arm, burying her face into his chest. She breathed in deeply, his shirt smelled like vanilla and sunshine. It was strangely comforting… When she realised what she was doing she squeaked and jumped away, as if she had been burned.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, I dint mean to! It was just frightening a-and I-"

"I don't mind." Kyoya cut her off, pushing his glasses back up his nose, which had fallen during the commotion.

"Oh…" Haruhi murmured, looking down at the ground. But even though her head was facing the ground, Kyoya could see the blush slowly making its way onto her cheeks.

Kyoya looked as if he was really enjoying seeing Haruhi this insecure.

"C-can we go inside now. Please?"

Kyoya chuckled and led her into the House/mansion/castle. It was just as grand on the inside as the outside. As they were walking inside another maid popped out of the broom cupboard and asked them what they would like for Dinner

Haruhi looked at the ground awkwardly and muttered something that neither Kyoya nor the maid could hear.

"What was that miss?" the maid questioned

"Can…can we have fancy tuna?"

Kyoya chuckled and said that they could, before ushering her up the abnormally large staircase to the abnormally large landing. The landing held a large corridor that had several rooms stemming off of it, some of the doors were open, letting the dim light from the bulbs seep into them. As they were walking down the corridor Haruhi looked into the open doors, the first one was completely empty. The second one was the complete opposite. Clothes were hanging from the wardrobes and the sheets were hanging off of the bed. It looked like a mess.

"This is not your room is it?" Haruhi asked, already knowing the answer

"No, this is Fuyumi's room. She is my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Actually, I don't really know that much about you. And up until recently, I hadn't ever seen you eat."

"You know how Tamaki gets, if he found out, he would be obsessing over the thought of me having a sister. Then the next step after that is wanting to actually meet her. It's for these reasons I don't reveal a lot about my personal life."

Haruhi thought it over. Tamaki can be extremely obnoxious and is easily exited. Kyoya really was smart.

"anyway Kyoya, how long am I going to be staying here?"

"Eager to get out?" Kyoya questioned, his dark eyes staring into Haruhi's small brown ones.

"Eh? N-no, I was just wondering, that's all." Haruhi looked very embarrassed "I'm sorry if I came across like I wanted to leave as fast as possible…"

"That's ok. You will be staying here until you can find somewhere else to live."

"Well, ok then. But that might not be for a long time, will you be able to put up with me for that long?"

"That is quite alright, I am happy that you are staying with me," Kyoya bought his hand up to Haruhi's short brown hair and ran his hands through it, finally stopping to rest on her cheek. "I think that you are truly amazing Haruhi."

With that Kyoya leaned down until his face was right in front of Haruhi's. He leaned in. Time seemed to slow down as Kyoya drew closer, he closed his eyes, and-

"Haruhi!" Came a smooth and familiar voice from the doorway.

Haruhi and Kyoya turned towards the voice, Kyoya's hand still on Haruhi's cheek, and his face still very close to hers.

"MOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!?"

**BAM!**

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to Hita-chan and Kafa, thanks for all of the reviews! **

**See you next time! **

**Btw, I have had heaps of inspiration lately, hence the REALLY fast updates!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 here we come!**

**Thanks to those people who have put my story in their favourite's list thing! And have reviewed!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! Xox**

(Haruhi Pov)

HOW AWKWARD! Tamaki had just seen Kyoya almost kiss me… wait. Kyoya almost kissed me? A could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I turned away from Tamaki and buried my head in Kyoya's chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARUHI!?" Tamaki Squealed.

"It's none of your business, Tamaki; I can do what I want."

"But why Kyoya! Why don't you come and kiss me Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, giving us Puppy eyes. My face took on its other anime face once more, something resembling this: T_T.

"I won't kiss you Tamaki, because I don't like you like that."

Tamaki looked really upset, and tears started to pool In his eyes.

"But why Kyoya, you know he is no good for you! He is going to get rid of you tomorrow. You know I'm right, because Kyoya doesn't do relationships, unless there is something to gain! And is there anything to gain? I don't t-"

"Tamaki. Get out of my house." Kyoya stated, he looked murderous. Tamaki turned and fled from the room.

Those things that Tamaki was saying… He did have a point; Kyoya didn't have anything to gain from kissing me. Maybe he is just leading me on. I mean, who would like me… I look like a guy.

I bought my head out of Kyoya's chest and stepped away from him.

"I think its best that I l-left now…" I felt upset… wait, why was I upset. I did have to admit that Kyoya was good looking… but he wouldn't like me. I said that like a mantra.

He wouldn't like me…. He wouldn't like me… he wouldn't like me…

As I was turning away from Kyoya, I felt something grab my hand. Kyoya slipped his hand into mine and turned me around.

"Those things that Tamaki said. Don't believe them."

"But he is right I said," feeling and sounding distressed "You don't have anything to gain from kissing me."

"How do you know?" Kyoya said smiling at me.

"Well, you just don't." I thought about it for a moment. "Wait, do you?"

"I do have something to gain. It would give me happiness, because, Haruhi, I like you. Maybe a little more than I should."

Then he did what he tried to do several minutes ago. He bought his mouth down on mine and my eyes widened. He… he was kissing me. I slowly close my eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling happy, for the first time in ages.

When we broke apart, I jumped away from him, and put my hand over my mouth. I could tell I was blushing again, since I felt the heat rising to my face.

I looked back at Kyoya, stepped towards him again and put my arms around him. "Thanks Kyoya."

He smile down at me and patted my head like a dog.

"Anytime, Haruhi."

**DONE! Sorry that was so short, but I am started to update every day or so, which im sure you guys that are following my story love! xD**

**Have a good day and I hope that this Chapter made you happy!**

**-OwlGirl98**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**YAYAYA ok guys hope you are enjoying this, and yeah.**

**25 REVEIWS! THANKS YOU GUYS! **

**I really appreciate your reviews, they give me inspiration to write more, so yeah keep it up!**

**And I still don't own Ouran guys, just so you know xD although I am sure you would know that by now.**

Haruhi's pov.

One thing that I did not miss while at the hospital was entertaining young, rich and beautiful ladies. But then again, I didn't exactly enjoy being at the hospital. No, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed spending time with Kyoya, but I hate hospitals. I remember going to the hospital when I was a kid, and I had broken my arm. I didn't want to go thou, because I didn't want my dad to have to pay for my mistake of falling off the monkey bars. The doctor I had when I was in hospital that time was old, and when he was treating me, he fell asleep. I didn't get a cast for another 2 hours.

So here I was, at the entrance of Ouran academy with Kyoya. The shadow king had insisted on carrying my bag, which I thought was unnecessary. It's not like I was crippled or anything, so I was perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, but it was rare to see Kyoya displaying a sign of affection, so I didn't complain.

As we walked down the halls, girls were looking at us with that ultra-fangirl stare that they would usually have when they were reading a Yaoi Doujinshi.

"How cute!" One girl whispered, "Who knew Kyoya was such as gentleman!"

"I know! Kyoya and Haruhi are so cute together!" Another girl sighed

All of the boys looked ridiculed. "NO WAY! That's gross! It's weird that two guys would…you know…like each other in that way!"

The fangirls turned and jumped on the guys, the poor men, they would be lucky to make it out of this one alive. What can we take away from this situation? Never ever, under any circumstances say anything bad about Yaoi in front of a fangirl.

Finally we made it too my classroom, since Kyoya, as well as carrying my bag, insisted on walking me to class. Once again, completely unnecessary. Kyoya opened the door for me and as soon as it was open, every one's attention was on me. Hikaru looked murderous. He jumped forward and grabbed my bag, and pushed Kyoya out into the hallway.

"You do not need to do that Kyoya! Hurry Along!" Hikaru said looking like a spoiled brat. Oh wait, he was a spoiled brat.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded.

"I will take my leave. Remember not to be late to the Host Club Haruhi. Even with your circumstances I can still raise your debt."

Oh god. I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Ok Kyoya-senpai, I will see you later."

I turned and walked into the class. And as soon as I had done so, Hikaru blew up.

"Why was the shadow king carrying your bag? And why did he walk you to your class? That wasn't necessary! I WONT ALLOW IT!"

"I know it wasn't necessary Hikaru," I sighed, this guy was really getting on my nerves. "But Kyoya wanted to walk me to class, so I couldn't stop him. And what do you mean you won't allow it? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Hikaru looked surprised, then his surprised look turned to one that looked like I had just kicked him. I guess I had never yelled at him before. If I was upset with him I just told him to go away or something. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Hikaru, I just… I have a lot going on right now. I guess it's just getting to me, you know?" after a moment of silence I sighed and continued "let's just sit down, okay?"

We did. But I still felt guilty. Oh god. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I honestly hope that we can get over this. I also hope that this whole thing will end… maybe my Dad will get a job at Tokyo and he will be able to come home and we will be happy again. But, I don't think my Dad will do that. He said that he planned to come back in several years; I will have a long time to wait.

I started out the window hopelessly. I didn't want to be a burden to Kyoya, and he would probably get sick of me. But my thoughts were halted when the bell rang to signal the start of the lesson.

**BAM! There we go! I know this chapter was kinda lacking, but I promise the next one will be better! I Hope all you readers will continue to read and support this story!**

**Until Next time!**

**OwlGirl98 **


End file.
